


Scattered

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Donghyuck didn`t remember anything about Lee Minhyung until he finds an old laptop.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this a while back and my writing was SHIT im trying to fix it now but if its wonky thats why hehe none the less please enjoy!!

**00000000**

 

 

 

It was official, Donghyuck was finally moving out of the house he lived in for 24 years. 24 years. He graduated from college and was starting his real job soon. He didn`t want to burden his parents by staying. Two months ago he went apartment hunting with his father and found a nice place in the city, only an hour away from his childhood home. These walls have seen so much that he doesn`t even remember.

 He opened the very bottom drawer of his dresser and starting getting out clothes, organizing them into a pile of what he`ll keep and what he won`t. he found plenty of old clothes that he would never, ever wear. Donghyuck laughed at these and set them for what he won`t wear. He finally made to the bottom where he found a black laptop with the dell logo on it. It had a few stickers on it, none of which he could recognize.

 Under the laptop was a full folder with the words explanation. He opened it up to find both pockets filled with paper that had things written on it from front to back.

 "Where did this come from?" he raises an eyebrow and picks it up. The charger was there too with a sticky note.

  **The password is 19940606**

 This was strange, the password was his birthdate? He started to wonder if he`s the one who did this..

He plugs the end of the charger to an outlet next to his desk, he plugs the charger in and a light next to the charger turns orange. He stares at the sticky note and tries to figure whose handwriting that was. It surely wasn’t Jenos or Jisungs, this was too neat for either of them. Donghyuck sets the note aside and folder aside and opens up the laptop. The screen was black and had a crack going through it, this didn`t seem to be his. He doesn`t remember cracking a screen on his laptop. He presses the power button and the computer started to make sounds. This computer seemed so old, he didn`t expect it to work.

 It finally booted up and the screenname said ‘For Donghyuck.’

  _For me?_   He thought. _Who would leave a laptop, for me?_

 It was strange, very strange. Donghyuck carefully typed in the password given and hit enter, it was logging him in. he stared at the screen and tried to guess what was on this computer. Maybe it’s not his, maybe his friends are setting him up on a wild goose chase as a way to say 'Hey! Congratulations on getting a job!' and that did seem likely. He tapped his thigh with his finger in anticipation, this was only something that happened in movies, not Lee Donghyucks boring life.

 The screen loaded and there were files from numbers one through eighteen, they sat neatly on the black screensaver. In the corner of the computer screen was a sticky note, it read:

  **Donghyuck, I’m not sure when or how you`ll find this laptop but when you do please try your best to remember. This is all confusing I know just please look through these starting from the top left corner with the file that says one. The first date you`ll see is September 3, 2005. The papers have matching dates. These are the explanation to the pictures. Trust me, it will click soon. I hope it does. - ML**

 Now, _this_ was weird. What if the icons lead to a virus where someone finds his location and comes to kill him and his family? The screen only had eighteen folders, he still couldn`t take a guess as to what any of this was.

 "Fuck it."

 He opens the folder and clicks the first date, 20000803


	2. September 3, 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That truck started our friendship. I kept it.

**20000903.**

 

 

 

Mark walked around with no toys in hand, looking around for someone who would be willing to share. All the kids already had friends to play with except for him. Kindergarten was difficult you know, even five year olds weren`t the nicest.

 After walking around for ten minutes Mark was about to give up and sit on the bench and watch the others. But, a lone kid sat in the corner with a blue truck instead of a yellow one. He had never seen a blue one. He walks up to the kid who was resting his back on the fence as he rolled his truck around, he looked quite bored.

 "Where do you get a blue truck from?" Mark plopped down as the boy looked up and shrugged.

 "I don`t really know, my dad bought it for me. Do you wanna play with it?" he holds the truck up to Mark, his eyes light up as he nods his head.

 He rolled it around as the boy watched him, tilting his head in the process.

 "What`s your name?" the owner of the blue truck asked, putting dirt inside the trucks crane.

 "I’m Mark, I am six years old." he doesn`t look at the other boy when he talks but they were young, they didn`t pay attention to things like eye contact.

 "I’m Donghyuck."

 "I’ve never seen a Donghyuck before." Mark finally looks up and talks to him. Donghyuck had somewhat curly dark brown hair that just kinda sat on his head, his skin was tan and his eyes were dark

 "it`s hot out here. I wanna go inside." Mark complains, setting the truck down to fan himself.

 "Then let’s go." Donghyuck stood up and waited for Mark to follow.

 "We can`t, it’s not time yet." Mark shook his head, even though he was in kindergarten trouble was not his forte. Donghyuck just shook his head as well and grabbed Marks hand.

 "Let’s just get some juice from the cafeteria." he started dragging Mark along.

 "Won`t we get in trouble?" Mark asked, Donghyuck shrugged. He sure was a cool kindergartener.

 "It`s just juice Mark. It’s hot, we deserve some drinks." Donghyuck held onto Marks (sweaty) hand as they walked together to get some juice pouches. Lunch was over and the lunch ladies were cleaning up. Luckily the juice was kept in a small refrigerator that they could just open and close.

 "Hi Ms. Kim." Donghyuck said sweetly as he walked to the counter.

 "Donghyuck... what are you here for?" she squinted her eyes and looked at the pair.

 "It’s hot and we wanted something to drink! We were wondering if you had some leftover juice pouches." his voice remained sweet as he smiled at her.

 "We do but, did you ask your teacher? I don`t see her." She looks around.

 "She’s just not here Ms. Kim."

 "Then I’m afraid I can`t give you juice. Sorry Donghyuck."

 Mark thought that was that, no juice, period. But, Donghyuck doesn`t take no for an answer, especially when it comes to juice pouches. They leave the cafeteria and walk to the side of the building to make a plan.

 "We could just cry...” Mark suggested, but Donghyuck was quick to say no.

 "That doesn`t work, trust me."

 Five minutes later a plan was in place to get their juice. Mark was going in as a distraction while Donghyuck was going to go behind the counter and steal the juices. At first Mark was against stealing and said they could just ask the teacher. Donghyuck said this was the more fun way, hasn`t Mark ever seen Aladdin?

 "Hi Ms. Kim." Mark walks up to the counter, she was the only one there as the rest of them went to eat lunch.

 "Weren`t you here with Donghyuck a few moments ago?" she looks at him as he nervously nods his head.

 "Yeah but I cut myself and my teacher sent me here to get a band aid." he holds up his hand to show the cut (that Donghyuck made by sharpening a stick and poking him, Mark didn`t enjoy it very much), she looks at his hand and nods.

 "How did you cut yourself sweetie?" she moved her chair back to grab a first aid kit from under the counter she was sitting at. It was then when Donghyuck went to get the juices, Mark held his breath.

 "Oh, I was playing and um, I cut myself."

 "On what?" she put a wet pad with hydrogen peroxide on his finger, he winced at the pain but continued to watch Donghyuck open the cooler.

 "A tree."

 "Your teachers didn`t stop you from climbing a tree? Hold this." she made him hold the pad as she opened the band aid, Donghyuck grabbed two juices and tried to close the cooler, but it was stuck. Mark gulped.

 "They didn`t see me at first, they were scolding a student for throwing mulch. But uh, I have another question." she wrapped the band aid around his finger, Mark tried to make time for Donghyuck as he tried to close the cooler. Ms. Kim looked at him and waited.

 "Uh, how do you get... a... a... a cold in summer?" he heard a fifth grader ask their teacher this, he tried to keep eyes on the lunch lady but they`re so close to getting caught.

 "Well, that’s called a summer cold."

 "Is it deadly?" sometimes, being a curious kindergartener had so many perks.

 "Is a regular cold deadly?" if you saw Ms. Kim, you could tell she was done with him and his questions.

 "I mean, a regular cold is one thing Ms. Kim, but, this cold has a new name, doesn`t it? A summer cold. Sounds scary."

 She sighed. At that moment the cooler closed, Donghyuck let it down gently and held the two juices in hand. He stuck his tongue out at Ms. Kim before making a run for it, Mark thanked her and also ran out.

 "We did it! We got our juice!" Donghyuck jumped around, waving the pouches around like a mad man.

 The two sat against the building and drank their juice. Donghyuck liked apple juice while Mark liked blue raspberry. The juice was gone rather quick for all the effort they put in but hey, juice is juice,

 "We make a good team." the tan boy sighs happily, Mark nods in agreement.

 "Yeah, I guess we do."

 

 ...

 

 Nothing.

 Donghyuck tried to remember but it wasn`t coming back to him.

 Apple juice? A blue truck?

 He moved onto the next date, 20021025

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so uhh people are reading this??? i feel like this is kinda confusing so ill explain a bit. the folders contain pictures and the papers in the folder are the explanation to the pictures but what u read is the event itself and not the explanation. okay?? thank you for reading though!! i hope to see you next chapter


	3. october 25, 2002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as childish as it sounds, the candy meant a lot to me.

**20021025**

 

Three years after the juice scheme the two stayed close, you never saw one without the other. Some teachers thought they were adorable together but some thought boys should not, under any circumstance, be as close as they were. they would hold hands and hug all the time, it`s just what kids do.

Halloween was right around the corner and Mark had to leave during the weekend to New York for a family wedding, they wouldn`t be able to go trick or treating together. When Donghyuck heard the news he was sad about it, which made Mark sad and they were both sad. First graders are emotional too. Donghyuck came over to Marks house with a plan (that his mom made).

His dad opened the door for the tan boy and let him inside, Donghyuck knew were Marks room was already so he didn`t need any directions. He went up the stairs, holding the straps on his backup. He opened Marks door to find him sleeping with a stuffed animal close to him. He smiled because Donghyuck smiled because his plan would work perfectly. He ran into the bathroom and started assembling everything.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a criminal on board!" Mark opened his eyes to find his best friend dressed up in a pirate costume with fake hair, a hat and a beard that wasn`t put on correctly. He held a fake foam sword in hand and looked like he was ready to chop the sleepy boy.

"Donghyuck, what are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I’m not Donghyuck, I don`t know a Donghyuck. He sounds like an amazing and handsome person though! But, I am Captain Yellowtail and you boarded my ship, illegally. So it is my right to do whatever I want to do with you!" he points the foam sword menacingly at Mark, who was still completely and utterly confused.

"What the heck..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Now, get up and tell me your name criminal!" he stood up while Don- Captain Yellowtail eyed him carefully.

"But you know my name!" the pirate rolled his eyes and hit Marks arm (lightly) with the (foam) sword, he sighed and gave in.

"Mark."

"Well Mark, I have a price from climbin` onto my ship you know, they usually get thrown over the deck! But, you look useful. I could use you f-" he stopped midsentence and raised his eyebrows, he then squints his eyes and stays silent. The elder was about to say something but a finger was put up to his mouth, he was supposed to be quiet.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Something is outside." Captain Yellowtail dashes to the door, Mark follows suit. He opens the door to find parchment with some writing laying at their feet.

“Hm, what might this be." the note gets picked up and read aloud:

"Dear Captain Yellowtail, I have captured your crew in a... Mark what does that say?" he turns and Marks eyes scan the paper.

"Attempt." Yellowtail continued to read,

"In an attempt to get revenge, you took my lucky sword. If you want your crew back you must find the clues hidden around your ship! If you are..."

"Unable."

"Unable to get them within three hours they belong to me! Bring the sword and leave them where you found your crew. Good luck, Captain." Mark holds back a laugh, he knew it was fake but Donghyuck put a lot of work into it.

"How evil! Mark, you have to help me find them!" he holds onto Marks shoulders and shakes him, making the message loud and clear.

"I’m nothing without my crew. Listen carefully, if you help me find them, I’ll let you go safe and sound. How does that sound partner?" Mark thought for a moment before nodding his head and holding a thumbs up. Yellowtail cheered in excitement. He walked back into the room and brought out two baskets. Mark looked at the other, his face painted in confusion.

"Whatever we`re supposed to look for should be good, right?" Yellowtail shrugged his shoulders and headed off, walking left of Marks room.

"Our first clue should be around here, my enemy is left handed." they walked around until they opened the door to Marks bathroom, finding two snickers on the counter with a sheet of paper.

" **Never** eat soggy waffles... What does that mean?" Mark held the paper and looked around, there were no soggy waffles in sight. They thought for a second. The word never was bolded so it must be important.

"Why would I even eat soggy waffles? I don`t even like waffles." Yellowtail started stroking his beard, then it was like a lightbulb lit up.

"North! Never eat soggy waffles is for north east south and west!" Mark calls out, pointing outside the bathroom to the closet door right across from it.

"Good thinking matety!" they walk over and open the door where two Hershey bars sat with another note. It was a riddle which was a bit more complicated than some measly directions.

"What room do ghosts stay away from?" Yellowtail reads it this time, the boys look at each other and ponder on the question.

"A room they stay away from?" Mark reads it’s again, turning it around and flipping it over in the process.

"They`re dead... what do they stay away from? They have nothing to stay away from." the Captain puts the candy in their baskets as he talks.

"Dead... as in not alive... not living. Captain that’s it! The living room!" he runs to the stairs, almost having his candy fall out. They go down and make a sharp turn, Yellowtail almost falls but they get to the living room where two packs of starburts were on the coffee table with another note.

"What direction is 4+no5?"

"Oh man...” Mark sighed out, this was difficult.

"What’s four plus five again?" Yellowtail looked up in an attempt to figure out the problem.

Luckily, Marks dad was sitting in the living room watching some TV. He laughed at the boys, they were cute.

"Let me see the note." he held his hand out, Yellowtail handed him the note and he looked at it. He nodded and flipped it over.

"What does that say?" they both leaned in closer to read it.

"South?" Mark was the first to read it, he nodded and so did the Captain. They thanked Marks dad and headed for the backyard.

The cool hit them as soon as they stepped outside. On the table there were Hershey kisses, when they touched them they were squishy.

"Ew...” Yellowtail threw it in his basket, he picked up the note.

"The peach tree haha."

"Do they mean my mom’s peach tree in the front of the house?" Mark ate one the starbursts while he talked, Yellowtail nodded.

"What does my mom’s peach tree have to do with anything?"

"something`s there..." they headed to the door of the fence, Mark opened it, the tree was already in sight. When they walked up to it there was no candy (which kinda upset Mark) but another note.

"I’m getting tired of these notes...”

"I can smell my crew, don`t worry Mark!"

Sadly, they didn`t get to the note. Mark fell on a root from another tree which caused him to scrape his knee, bad. His hands were scratched up too, he started to cry and Donghyuck didn`t know what to do.

"Uh, I’ll help you up Mark!" he drops his basket and sword and helps Mark up, he holds his bleeding hand all the way to the living room where his dad didn`t hesitate to grab the first aid kit from the downstairs bathroom. Mark winced and cried a little more but Donghyuck kept wiping the tears off his face with a napkin as he got bandaged up.

"How about no crew finding for a while...” his dad said to the two, they both nodded.

"I kinda forgot where they went anyway...” Mark laughed. Dad popped in a movie and they watched it, the younger asking how he felt every once in a while.

"Your dad is really nice!" Donghyuck said while eating the candy they found.

"My mom says they do things for me because they love me, I love them too!" Mark smiles, his parents were very nice.

"We do things for each other, right? Like, I let you borrow my pencil and I use your paper."

"So, we love each other?" Mark looked at him and tilted his head.

"I guess. I love you Mark!"

"I love you too Donghyuck."

 

 ...

 

 He can remember being a pirate and the hunt did seem familiar but Mark never popped up in his head.

The ‘I love you?’ it was cute but, he still had no recollection of this ever happening.

 "Onto the next paper...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh im sorry this Sucks! its like 11:30 and im tryna cram this in lmao school is dummy stressful but thank you for reading! i did rush this because i just wanted to get something out before i sleep and sorry for any and all mistakes bc i didnt proofread it lol but once again, thank you for reading and i hope to see you next chapter!


	4. November 6, 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah 2009, the year I got a girlfriend and the year we had our first real fight. Eigth grade was a weird year, wasn`t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tee hee i hate myself

**20091106**

 

Mark and Mina were absolutely disgusting. Everyday Donghyuck would sit and watch them hold hands, cuddle up next to each other, whisper cheesy shit in each others ears... They were the epitome of a middle school relationship. It made him want to vomit. They always decided to do this at lunch since this was some of the only free time they had together. Mark used to spend this time making jokes and talking with Donghyuck but now, it was spent with his own real life version of Lavender Brown. He didn`t seem to mind it though, he seemed liked all the attention she would give him.

"People are trying to eat here." Donghyuck scoffs, the sixth grader that sat with them regularly nodded his head. His name was Jisung and quite frankly, he seemed just as disgusted. 

"Why don`t you move then?" Mina said, Mark opened his mouth to say something then shut it. Donghyuck glared at him, she would listen to anything her boyfriend says.

"I`m not moving because this was my table first. You should let Mark breath sometimes, it`s not healthy to be around him all the time."

"What? Are you jealous?" This caught everyone by surprise, the two boys because they knew Mina had a mouth on her but they didn`t expect her to say something like that to Marks best friend. Secondly, Donghyuck was scared that she knew...

"Jealous? I don`t like Mark. You`re just gross and honestly it`s pathetic to see you around him all the time. Don`t you have friends?" 

"Donghyuck.." Mark said dangerously, the boy just rolled his eyes and got up.

"Whatever," Donghyuck said, picking up his tray. "I`ll leave, as you wish, Mina." His voice was dripping with bitterness. She continued talking to Mark and Jisungs eyes screamed _`_ _for the love of God please don`t leave me here with them.`_ He gave an apologetic look to the young boy then made his way to his other group of friends.

"Hey Hyuckie!" Jeno said happily, Jaemin smiled at him too.

"Is Mina being a bitch again?" Jaemin asked, his mouth full of rice.

"Of course! What else would she be?"

Donghyuck made friends with Jeno and Jaemin at the begninnig of the year. They all had gym together and since they sat next to each other in roll and somehow a friendship blossomed. Donghyuck would rant about Mark and his stupid boyfriend tendencies that made him want to choke him out. There was a catch though.. A very bad one at that. Donghyuck has a big, fat, gay crush on Jaemin. He was just so perfect in every aspect and wished he could be like him... Somehow this turned into romantic feelings and he was crushing on a boy who would never like him back.

It took so long to accept the fact that this was a crush... He didn`t want to think that he was... He hasn`t told anyone, not even Mark. He was just hoping that it was a phase that would pass through. But he`s been thinking him liking boys would be a short phase, not one that lasted a year.

"It`s okay! That`s why you have us!" Jeno was right. Whenever Mark and Mina were being a pain, the two would cheer him up, all of them did this for each other. If something was wrong they would do anything and everything to make them happy.

They talked and joked around for the rest of the lunch period, even when the bell rang they went to class laughing. They said their goodbyes and went to their respective classes. Donghyuck walked in and sat down in his seat next to Mark, he looked troubled.

"What`s wrong?" He asked, getting his supplies out. Mark shook his head, the boy doesn`t take no for an answer, Mark should know this. "What`s wrong? I`m not stupid, you`re hiding something."

He exhaled, he looked up then began to speak.

"If you had to choose between me and your girlfriend, who would you choose?" Donghyuck was dumbfounded at his question, did he even have to think?

"You of course." He said without hesitation. Then things started to click..

"Did Mina ask you that?" 

"Yeah.." He sighed out. 

"Mark. Are you seriously having a hard time thinking of the answer?" He stayed silent, Donghyuck couldn`t believe it... Was he really acting like this right now?

"She told you to choose between me, your best friend of twelve years, and her, a girl you haven`t even known for six months? You really have to think about it?"

"Donghyuck I didn`t mean it like that, I-"

"Then how did you mean it?"

Silence filled their little table once again, Donghyuck scoffed and crossed his arms. He didn`t even need a vocal response.

"Hyuck I`m sorry, I should`ve known," His eyes were apologetic and genuine, but Donghyuck didn`t even want to look at him. Anger and sadness bubbled inside of him and the shock of the whole situation remained.

"Whatever, Mark."

They didn`t talk the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Now it was Saturday, the last time the two had talked was Friday and now Donghyuck was going through a best friend withdrawl. He didn`t want to reach out to Mark first, he didn`t do anything wrong. He was waiting for the boy to apologize so they could go to Marks basement and play on his Xbox. Mark may have not contacted him that day, but Jaemin did.

"I miss him Nana." He said sadly, they were currently walking home from the convience store, snacks in hand and a movie ready at Jaemins house.

"I know how you feel... If that happened to me and Jeno I would feel the same way." The boy sighed, hopefully Ponyo would put him in high spirits until Mark comes back.

"Do you think he`s talked to Mina yet?" Jaemin asked, Donghyuck thought for a moment, then nodded his head.

"I`m sure they`re cuddling right now and shit talking me."

"I would break their legs if they were, but Mark is smarter than that... He wouldn`t drop you for a girl." Donghyuck pondered on this. Would he? 

"You really think so?" 

"I know so. He can`t do that to someone as wonderful as you." That made Donghyucks heart rate speed up, he chuckled and brushed it off. Jaemin always says things like that, he`s super flirty. He shouldn`t take anything personal.

Soon enough they made it back to Jaemins house, they settled down and started watching Ponyo. He wish his life could be like a Ghibli movie... 

Eventually, Jaemin dozed off, Donghyuck laughed at him since his head was tiling back and his snoring could cause an earthquake. He knew his neck would hurt if it remained like that, he tried pushing his body to the arm of the couch so he could lay down. Instead, Jaemin decided to put his head in Donghyucks lap, his legs were tucked so there was an opening for his head. It caught the boy by surprise.

"Jeez Nana, you could at least ask me to be your human pillow.." The boy didn`t seem to hear, he kept softly breathing and dreaming. Donghyuck sighed and continued to watch the movie. It was kinda instinctual (not really but he wouldn`t admit that), but he started to run his fingers through Jaemins hair, it was soft and nice to touch. He did this for a while before pulling away, Jaemin grabbed his hand and placed it back on his head.

"That felt nice.." He muttered, it made Donghyuck blush. He was so happy Jaemin wasn`t looking at him right now... The boy just kept chewing on his hot cheetos and hoped that he wouldn`t look at him for the next fifteen minutes. As Jaemin wished, Donghyuck kept carding his fingers through his hair. 

When the movie ended it was dark, Donghyuck didn`t want to walk home in this darkness...

"Call your parents and ask if you could sleepover, I`m sure they wouldn`t mind." Jaemin suggested, he nodded and picked up his phone. After a little bit of convincing, he finally got his mothers approval to stay over. Jaemin smiled, he got as he wished. They cleaned up the mess of wrappers and cans then went to Jaemins room. He threw Donghyuck a shirt and pajama pants so he didn`t have to sleep in skinny jeans and a sweater.

He thanked him and changed in the bathroom, it smelled like Jaemin and Donghyuck didn`t mind one bit. He went back into Jaemins room and they started to chat, Donghyuck would check his phone every few minutes and hoped that a message from Mark would be on his screen.

"You should really stop worrying about Mark, he`ll come back eventually." 

"I don`t know if he will... He`s a great guy but can be so damn stubborn at times. I want to believe he`ll text me and apologize but I really don`t know." Jaemin frowned, he didn`t like seeing the boy unhappy.

"Can I do anything to help you get your mind off of him?" This made Donghyuck nervous, he could say anything... But he wouldn`t, he would`t dare. He thought for a few moments before shaking his head.

"I`ll be okay." He tried to give a reassuring smile but he wasn`t taking no for an answer. These boys and their stubborness...

"Is there a girl you like? You can make Mark jealous." There were many things wrong with that sentence, Donghyuck didn`t even know where to start.

"Uh, no. I`d rather not fight fire with fire, I don`t think that`s the right way to handle this situation." Jaemin sighed, he stood up and walked around the room, streching a bit.

"You don`t think fake dating would do anything?" Jaemin asked, Donghyuck shook his head.

"Mark would probably keep his distance even more.."

"Well, is there anyone you like? Maybe dating in general would help."

"Why is dating your solution to everything?" 

"There`s a method to my madness, Hyuckie,"

The boy sighed and laid down on the bed, he went on some social media app to try and get his mind off of the whole situation, maybe something crazy with a celebrity happened or Beyonce dropped a new song.

They sat in silence for a while, it was a comfortable silence. It was about twenty minutes after their talk, when Donghyuck looked at Jaemin, he looked like he was in deep thought. He sat up and started talking again.

"What are you thinking about?" Jaemin snapped out of his thinking and shrugged.

"I... I don`t know how to say it." It was strange, his mood changed so quick.

"Just do the best you can." He sighed and began talking.

"For a while... Well, for more than a while, I`ve been thinking about something... And it`s been eating away at me and I`ve tried avoiding it and not thinking about it but it`s always in the back of my mind..." Donghyuck listened carefully. "When I tell you this, I don`t want you to think differently of me, but if you do I completely understand."

"Jaemin, nothing could make me think badly of you. You`re my best friend, no matter what I`ll be okay with it." He grabbed his hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

Donghyuck thought about the situation. The confident, funny Jaemin he had known wasn`t here. Instead, there was a soft, vulnerable Jaemin... He had never seen this side of him before.

"I think..." He took a deep breath. "I think I like boys?" He kept his head down, he refused to look at Donghyuck, Jaemin was terrified of his reaction. But, little did he know that this was one of the best things to happen to him... Someone was like him! Maybe he too could share the secret he`s been hiding for so long..

"Jaemin-"

"Please don`t say anything. If you want to leave I understand.."

"No, Jaemin," He shook his hands and his ardent tone made the boy look up. "I`ve been thinking the same thing too."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yes! I was too scared to tell anyone but, God I`m so glad you told me." Jaemin smiled and hugged his friend. They both couldn`t believe that this was happening.

"So, you don`t like girls? Like, at all?" Jaemin asked, Donghyuck nodded, he was sure.

"I`m so happy," Jaemin repeated, they both laughed and enjoyed the moment.

"Have you told anyone else?" He asked, Jaemin shook his head.

"Have you?" Donghyuck shook his head as well. "I don`t think I want to tell anyone else..." He never planned on telling anyone in the first place, Jaemin was an exception.

"I don`t think I will either.."

This got Donghyuck thinking... If he was gay, does he possibly have a chance? Maybe, just maybe, Jaemin might like him too.

"If you don`t mind me asking, when did you know? Did anyone make you realize it, or confirm it at least?" Donghyuck stopped. Jaemins question was scary, plus he couldn`t tell Jaemin. Sure, he just thought about the slight chance that the boy might like him but he wouldn`t dare risk anything.

"Uh..." He laughed nervously, Jaemin just looked at him with big, innocent eyes. Donghyuck was usually good at lying but this was too much pressure.

"I started thinking about it like, last year? I don`t really know who made me realize it... Or confirm it for that matter." For a moment, the boy looked disappointed, but he just nodded and went back to that thinking face. "What about you?"

"I realized two years ago. I didn`t accept it until recently and even then I didn`t accept it fully... I thought it was just me. But you being here and me telling you and you being the same has made me feel so much better. Thank you, Donghyuck."

"Of course." They just smiled to each other. Jaemin stood up and walked to the window.

"Hyuck, are you up for star gazing?" He looked back to the other, there was a look in his eye, Donghyuck couldn`t make out what it was but he found himself nodding and suddenly he was climbling out the window.

They walked on Jaemins roof until they found a spot that seemed good. They laid down and looked up, they both sighed contently.

"Do you recognize any of them?" Jaemin asked.

"No, stars aren`t really my thing."

"Well, I think you shine brighter than all these stars in the sky." Dear God.

"Jaemin, shut up." He laughed, trying to brush off the feeling he was getting.

"What? I`m being honest!" He sat up and looked at the boy. Hopefully it was dark enough so he couldn`t see the blush on Donghyucks face.

"You`re so flirty, you might give someone a heart attack one day."

"What? Do you know from experience?" Donghyuck choked on his own spit, Jaemins laughter filled the quiet air. He`s sure some neighbots heard but honestly, they didn`t care.

"That`s insane. You, Na Jaemin, are insane."

"Hm... Okay Donghyuck."

"What?" Now he sat up and they were sitting next to each other. 

"Nothing, nothing." He smiled with that stupid smile of his.

"Jaemin, what?" He pulled the boys name like taffy, he was really starting to be annoying.

"You might have a little crush on a friend of yours."

"If you think that friend is you, I`ll tell you you`re wrong. I don`t have crushes on idiots." He crossed his arms and huffed, Jaemin stayed smiling.

_Be calm Donghyuck. Be. Calm. Maybe he might shut up, dear God please let him-_

"So then you do have a crush." Donghyuck didn`t say anything, this was all Jaemin needed.

"What if I told you that friend liked you back?"

"I would say I`m on Punk`d and there`s a camera right there." He poined to a random spot in Jaemins yard, now Donghyuck made a big mistake, not even big, a  _huge_ mistake.

He looked at Jaemin.

He looked so pretty under the moonlight, it made him look so perfect.

He`s so pretty... 

_Donghyuck, Donghyuck don`t do this, think rationally, you can`t do anything with him he`s your best friend. Wow look, he`s looking at you too, this is becoming too much for me oh no- He`s leaning in, he`s leaning in what do you do oh no, oh no, oh-_

It wasn`t like in the movies with the fireworks and the amazing kiss, it wasn`t that good to be honest. But it was enough for the two of them, and that`s all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

So, Jaemin and Donghyuck weren`t dating. They decided not to since they were friends, plus they didn`t like the title... It was too weird for them. They agreed to just be friends who hold hands and sometimes kiss. But only in private, they would never ever risk doing anything in public.

Mark didn`t contact Donghyuck at all, he wish he knew what was going through the other boys mind... He was wondering if he would ever apologize.

They didn`t talk for four days, the only thing distracting Donghyuck was Jaemin, but when his sunshine was gone, it was back to the overthinking. On Wednesday, things changed.

It was a rainy day, everyone went home under umbrellas, the atmosphere was kind of sad to be honest. It was 5 PM and Donghyuck was sitting and doing homework, his parents weren`t home yet and his sister was at a friends. The doorbell rang and what he expected to see was his Mom or Dad standing there, maybe even his sister.

What he didn`t expect to see was Mark standing at his front door, soaked in his school uniform, and maybe crying. He opened the door and Mark started talking immediatly.

"Donghyuck, I am so, so fucking sorry for doing that to you. You`re my best friend and I shouldn`t have had to think about who to choose from. I was stupid and an asshole and I can`t believe for a second I thought Mina meant more to me than you did. I really hope you can forgive me." He was dumbfounded. Firstly, why was he soaked? Mark usually carried an umbrella with him at all times. Secondly, why didn`t he call or text? Why did he decide to have such a dramatic apology?

It didn`t matter, Mark apologized and that`s all Donghyuck cared about. 

"I would hug you if you weren`t soaked." Mark looked relieved, he sighed out and just smiled.

"Can I come in? And maybe get a change of clothes?" 

"Come in idiot." Donghyuck let him in and gave him new clothes, he was about to let him shower but they needed to talk ASAP. Plus, Mark took showers at night anyway.

"So, what prompted you to come here and apologize?" Donghyuck asked.

"Well, I was talking to Jisung and he flat out told me that I was stupid. I didn`t believe him at first but then I realized, I was in fact being stupid. I guess I went a little girl crazy.." He chuckled. "I broke up with her today, right before I came here actually. She didn`t take it too well but she`ll get over it. I can replace her, but I can`t replace you."

This touched Donghyucks heart, maybe he wasn`t that dumb after all.

"I missed you, I missed you a lot." Donghyuck said, it made Mark smile. They were both feeling the same way.

"I couldn`t play Mario Kart with Mina... She just wanted to touch me all the time. I didn`t like it." 

"I don`t think I would either, girls have cooties you know."

"I wish you had told me that beforehand..."

 

...

 

Mina? Like the Mina he graduated college with? Was it her? He couldn`t believe it...

Finally! Something makes sense! Donghyuck remembered Jaemin, he remembered everything they did... He also remembers a boy standing at his front door soaked... 

On to the next one...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another annoying authors note ! i just wanted to say thank you again????? if ur reading this i love u and send u a lot of smooches ! also sorry for making hyuck super dramatic, hes on that middle school bullshit.. and i know i skipped a bunch of years but like.. u can only write ab youngins for so long u know? OH YEAH AND sorry... markhyuck hasnt arrived yet but i hope ur somewhat satisfied with the jaehyuck?? dongmin??? haemin??? idk it was a super random pairing theyll probably only last for this chapter oops i gotta go fry my mozzarella sticks now but thank you so much for reading this hot garbage and i hope to see you next chapter!!


End file.
